Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for realizing screen transitions on the WWW (World Wide Web) browser on the screen of an automatic teller machine (hereafter referred to as a Web-compatible ATM), which incorporates a WWW browser to make use of the Internet.
Of late the spread of the Internet is remarkable indeed, and progress has been made in the use of the Internet by ATMs (Automated Teller Machines) and the terminals of information supply service.
It is possible to easily create a home page using HTML (HyperText Markup Language) to transmit information over the Internet.
If a WWW browser is loaded in the ATM, information available over the Internet can be displayed on the ATM screen. Moreover, financial institutions are expected to become capable of providing new service by use of the Internet, and adding and changing the screen images of the ATM by adopting HTML.
A file written in HTML (a HTML file) has a layout of objects (keys and specific areas of text) and describes the processes to be executed when events (a key being pressed, the occurrence of time-out, etc.) related to the objects occur.
To show a process which is executed when an event occurs as an example, when a given key is pressed, the characters corresponding to this key are displayed sequentially or the current image shifts to the next image on the WWW browser screen.
In an screen transition control unit disclosed in JP-A-10-143359, it is proposed to provide an image content generator, an screen transition process generator and a process module generator, and arrange for an screen transition program to be created when an screen transition process is generated supposing that the designer has prepared a flowchart showing an screen transition process.
Generally, in an HTML file, even when an image of the same content is used several times, if the image differs at the transition destination depending on the situation where the image is used, a problem is that original images must be prepared as many as are required at the transition destination.
On the other hand, in the screen transition control unit in JP-A-10-143359, though the screen transition process is shown as a flowchart, this method leaves a possibility of omitting a description of some process corresponding to an event that occurs in a given image and another problem with this method is that it requires specific process modules when generated screen transitions are put into practice.